Kaman Scott
Kaman Scott is a major antagonist from the crime-drama TV series Criminal Minds. He is a serial killer that strikes on the three nights of the Devil's Night and uses fire to get revenge on people who have wronged him, and the main antagonist of the Season six episode Devil's Night. He is portrayed by . Biography Kaman Scott was born in Detroit, Michigan and would often commit crimes such as vandalism and shoplifting. This earned him a reputation as a hoodlum and bad boy. That all changed when he met a woman named Tracy Anderson. One night, Kaman was involved in a car accident with a former partner-in-crime of his, Tommy Proctor. Tommy walked away without a scratch, while Kaman suffered severe burns and fell into a coma. Fearing that Kaman wouldn't wake up from his coma, and she would have to raise the baby alone, Tracy left him. After waking up from his coma, Kaman was evicted from his apartment by his landlord, Tony Torell. Wanting revenge, Kaman abducted Tommy Proctor on the first day of Devil's Night and burned him alive. The next two days, he abducted two more people that he felt had wronged him in some way or another and burnt them alive as well. After Devil's Night was over, Kaman laid dormant and planned for the next Devil's Night. The next Devil's Night, he killed three more people as an act of revenge and went dormant again. At some point, possibly before starting his killings, he started working as a welder, which he used his skills to make a cage for his victims. Devil's Night On the first day of Devil's Night in 2010, Kaman abducts and burns his landlord alive in an old engine factory. The BAU are finally called in to investigate the Devil's Night homicides. With the FBI getting involved, Kaman starts to feel the pressure and gets sloppier in his abductions. He abducts Christopher Edwards, a contractor who fired him seven years ago and after seeing the police roadblocks, decides to burn Edwards on an seemingly empty street. However, a car hits Edwards and Kaman is forced to flee. Realizing that he is close to being caught, Kaman runs to a restaurant where Tracy's father works and interrogates him to find out where Tracy is. Jay doesn't tell him where Tracy is, but Kaman is able to figure it out, and he sets the restaurant on fire. The police arrive to the scene and Hotch is able to save Jay. Before Jay is taken away in an ambulance, Hotch manages to get some information out of him that help figure out where Kaman is going. Kaman shows up at Tracy's aunt and uncle's house and attacks them both. He ties them up and threatens to set them on fire, if they don't tell him where Tracy is. Tracy comes out and talks to Kaman and upon seeing that he has a son and really does have something to live for, Hotch is able to talk Kaman into surrendering. List of Victims *1: Thomas "Tommy" Proctor | Burned alive. *2: Drake Alcott | Burned alive. *3: Josephine Davis | Burned alive. *4: Robert Shandon | Burned alive. *5: Curt Dunwitt | Burned alive. *6: Julia Reston | Burned alive. *7: Tony Torell | Burned alive. *8: Christopher Edwards | Burned alive and hit by a car. Gallery KamanScott 01.jpg|Kaman burns Tony. KamanScott 02.jpg|Kaman stalks Chris Edwards. KamanScott 03.jpg|Kaman abducting Chris Edwards. KamanScott 04.jpg|Kaman's mugshot and what he looked like before the accident. KamanScott 05.jpg|Kaman's accident. KamanScott 06.jpg|Kaman meets his son. External Links *[https://criminalminds.fandom.com/wiki/Kaman_Scott Kaman Scott] on the [https://criminalminds.fandom.com/wiki/Criminal_Minds_Wiki Criminal Minds Wiki] Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Serial Killers Category:Suicidal Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful